Remember
by AmyVS7
Summary: Problems with a former partner brings memories of his recent loss back to Ronnie, who confides in Alesha. Hints of Mattesha. Set during Series 6 - episode 2 'Haunted'.


Law & Order: UK fic:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Spoilers: Matt's death and set during the end of Series 6 episode 3 'Haunted'.

Summary: Problems with a former partner brings memories of his recent loss back to Ronnie, who confides in Alesha.

Set during the 'Haunted' episode, directly after the scene where Ronnie takes the dock and argues with Bernie; imagine Alesha was standing waiting for him instead of Sam.

**Remember**

The trial was over for the day, Alesha couldn't help but feel sorry for Ronnie as she got organised ready to leave the Robing Room. She knew he had made a mistake, she couldn't criticise him too much, after all everyone makes mistakes from time to time. She and Jake were about to leave the Old Bailey, when they heard Ronnie's voice coming from around the corner; Alesha insisted Jake head on back to the office whilst she spoke to Ronnie. She watched as Bernie walked past her, Ronnie spotting the young Crown Prosecutor looking at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Ronnie" Alesha said in a caring voice, as she approached him "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine" he began walking and Alesha walked with him "Where's Jake?"

"Gone back to the office, I wanted to come and see you were alright?" They continued walking at a slow pace "Y'know, he will calm down soon enough Ron, you just need to give him time. He'll realise that you guys got it wrong and that it was just a mistake."

"I know" Ronnie sighed, as he took a seat on a bench. Alesha joined him, putting her bag at her feet. "It's just, why is it always me who has problems with previous partners? They always come back to haunt me."

"You can talk to me about them if you want? I'm a good listener" she smiled.

Ronnie chuckled "I know you are...but you're a hell of a talker aswell ain't you eh girl?" This made Alesha blush and laugh at the same time, before Ronnie continued with the praise "Not afraid to fight your corner, y'know it's one of your best qualities that Matty used to love about you."

Then Ronnie and Alesha fell silent, Ronnie sighed sadly "Talking of previous partners" he rubbed his head, willing against every fibre in his being to not get emotional again, he had closed that door already and he did not want to reopen it.

"It's okay Ronnie" Alesha rubbed his arm ever so briefly "I miss him too."

Ronnie looked back at her with a surprised smile "You do?"

Alesha reciprocated his expression "Yeah of course, we were good friends...and sometimes..." she fell silent for a second, like Ronnie she had to keep her emotions in check "Sometimes I forget...and it just brings it all back to me that he's not around anymore, when I see you with Sam."

"I was like that for a while" Ronnie agreed, leaning back against the seat "Don't get me wrong, I think Sam is great, he's doing a brilliant job...but he's just not Matty. He was one of a kind that boy."

Alesha gave Ronnie a sympathetic smile, the tears springing to her eyes as she thought of Matt. Ronnie could see she looked upset and put his hand on her forearm momentarily. "Hey, hey stop all this Miss Phillips, or I'll have Matty coming back to haunt me and giving me a rollicking for making you cry."

Alesha gave a small laugh and managed to control her tears "I'm alright, it's just sometimes if I go to see you guys at the station, I still expect him to be there. Y'know, turning on his Matt Devlin charm when I walk in the room, his usual flirting towards me."

Ronnie's chuckles made Alesha do the same "Yep that was Matty alright" he looked back at Alesha thoughtfully "Y'know he wasn't like that much with the other girls in the station, despite his perceived persona, he only seemed to really be that way around you. He had a real soft spot for you Alesha." He gave her a heart warming smile.

Alesha blushed and gave a nod "If I'm being honest with myself, the feeling was entirely mutual."

Ronnie gave a sad smile with his look "All the what if's eh?"

Alesha sighed, playing with some loose threads on her scarf "Yeah, now we'll never know."

"Well I know one thing, he would want me to look after you and make sure you're alright ... so if you need anything Alesha, you know where I am, yeah?"

"Thanks Ron, I appreciate it. Same for you too, and don't beat yourself up about this whole case. Things go wrong; we all mess up from time to time. Just don't take it out on yourself, yeah?"

"I'll try not to" Ronnie grinned as he got up from his seat "Come on then, I'll give you a lift back to the office, I'm sure Jake won't be happy if you're late back."

"Oh don't worry Ronnie, I can handle Jake!" Alesha laughed as they walked out of the front doors.

Ronnie laughed too "Oh I know you can!"

...

_I have being dying to see something similar between Ronnie and Alesha talking about the loss of Matt in the show, but that probably won't ever happen, so I wrote something instead. Hope you liked it, review again as always you lovely people xxx_


End file.
